


aren't you right here?

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Gen, Guardian Angel Castiel, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would probably be a lot more lonely if they didn't have Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aren't you right here?

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #65: Imaginary

Daddy didn’t believe Dean, as usual. But Daddy didn’t believe in a lot of things anymore; he didn’t believe in _angels,_ even though Momma had always told Dean they were there, watching over them, protecting them. Dean had always liked to think of Momma as an angel, up there somewhere pretty and peaceful, watching over him and Sammy.

Dean asked Cas about that, asked if people became angels when they died. Cas told him they didn’t – what really happened was that they went up to Heaven and lived in a special place all their own. They could do whatever they wanted, could see everyone they’d ever lost in their life. Dean thought that sounded even nicer than being an angel; it sounded like Momma was happy up in Heaven, and being happy was better than having wings and a halo.

Cas had wings and a halo, because he was _actually_ an angel. Dean couldn’t really see the halo – it was more of a fuzzy, glowy bit of light over Cas’ head – but Cas’ wings were awesome, huge and soft and brown. He even let Dean pet them, so long as he promised not to pull on them, and sleeping was easier if Cas was there to cover him with his feathers like a blanket.

Daddy said Cas wasn’t real, that he was just Dean’s imaginary friend – but Cas _was_ real, and imaginary friends were for babies! Besides, Sammy could see him, too; his eyes always got real big when Cas flapped his wings. The little monster loved that, always got so smiley when the feathers brushed over his skin. If anything could convince Dean that Cas was the best thing ever, it was how happy he made Sammy.

“How come you couldn’t save Momma, Cas?” Dean asked one day, watching as the little scrape on Sammy’s knee shrunk and then disappeared under Cas’ fingers.

“Before she died, she sent up a very powerful prayer to Heaven,” Cas explained, giving Dean that sad look that made Dean want to wrap him up in blankets. “That prayer was what led to my being assigned as your Guardian, Dean. By the time I arrived, she was already gone, and though angels are strong, even they cannot steal a soul back from Heaven.”

Dean missed Momma so bad sometimes that he cried like Sammy, but he was glad they had Cas to help. Even if Daddy got mad sometimes and yelled, nothing was so bad that Cas couldn’t make it better.


End file.
